Me he enamorado de ti
by Rocio Dearleben
Summary: Usami cuenta un poco de su vida y todo lo que Misaki significa para él.


Siempre, desde que tengo memoria, he estado solo. Una soledad extraña en la que estas rodeado de personas y, en cambio, te sientes invisible, nadie te observa verdaderamente, miran tu estatus, tu posición social, tus riquezas. Son miradas superficiales e interesadas que buscan cosas materiales o los lujos que nunca quise.

Durante mi infancia viví en una gran mansión, una inmensa construcción que ni los extravagantes adornos o los múltiples empleados quitaban esa sensación desolada que provenía de aquel lugar que nunca considere un hogar. Pero para alguien de tan corta edad, con tan poco conocimiento del mundo y fácilmente influenciado por las palabras adultas, creí que debía estar agradecido y que no podía ser de otra forma. Esa fue mi infancia, dura, solitaria e insípida. Son escasos los buenos recuerdos que puedo sacar de la etapa más feliz y despreocupada del ser humano. Estoy seguro de que muchos quisieran regresar a esa época donde lo único a lo que temías era a los monstruos debajo de la cama y tu única preocupación era hacer la tarea. Yo no soy de esas personas. Tuve una familia solo de nombre y tuve que valerme por mi mismo.

Los libros fueron mi único refugio, mi escape donde viví miles de historias y vidas, cada una más emocionante y atrapante que la anterior. En manchas de tinta sobre arboles triturados encontré una distracción que hacia olvidarme de todo. Leí y devore cada libro a mi alcance y no me arrepentí. Las emociones que me provocaban eran maravillosas. Aun cuando había cosas que no entendía del todo, viví fascinado por la lectura hasta que los libros de mi gran biblioteca se terminaron. Entonces comencé a escribir.

Empecé en una habitación únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna. Un lugar ligeramente tétrico y frio por donde difícilmente alguien pasaba. Ese lugar se convirtió en mi refugio, donde pase miles de horas plasmando vidas, hechos, ideas. Ahí, en ese espacio que me hacía sentir pleno, me permití ser libre, pude apasionarme por algo, la escritura. La actividad que hizo que los días no se sintieran tan pesados. Sentía que estaba haciendo algo.

Pronto me di cuenta que era diferente a los demás. Al principio en cosas tan simples como los conocimientos académicos, se me hacían demasiado sencillos y fáciles. No entendía porque los demás alumnos no aprendían, se enredaban y complicaban. El trato de los maestros hacia mí también era distinto, se mostraban más atentos y parecían tratarme con mayor favoritismo, después comprendería que era el poder de mi apellido. En ese entonces lo único que entendí fue que era diferente en varios sentidos. Mis padres no iban a recogerme a la escuela, ni iban a comprarme un helado o a llevarme a un parque, no veríamos alguna película juntos, tampoco iríamos de campamento a algún bosque ni reiríamos de anécdotas pasadas, tal y como presumían mis compañeros. Porque yo era diferente y lo que más deseaba era ser como los demás.

En algún punto deje de preocuparme por ser normal y me hice a la idea que mi situación nunca cambiaría, que siempre tendría que tratar a esas personas superficiales e interesadas durante toda la vida. Pero no podía evitar quedarme viendo con añoranza el trato cálido de los demás padres a sus hijos, abrazándose cariñosamente y jugando tranquilamente. Inevitablemente me preguntaba ¿qué hice mal para no merecer ese cariño? Creo que lo que en verdad deseaba era tener una familia que me quisiera, una infancia normal.

Cuando entre a la preparatoria, había asimilado completamente que nunca tendría lo que deseaba, ya no me lamentaba por ello y pensaba en eso sin tristeza ni una pizca de enojo, se había vuelto como pensar en comer o dormir. Cualquiera diría que me había rendido, que había perdido la esperanza y los motivos para luchar, y no estaría equivocado. Me había resignado a estar solo durante toda mi vida, sabia de sobra que no encontraría cariño genuino en ninguna parte, que nunca sería feliz… Fue en ese momento cuando conocí al que sería mi amor no correspondido durante diez largos años.

Lo primero que me llamo la atención fue su mirada alegre y honesta, con una calidez que me transmitía un sentimiento reconfortante. Se acercó a mí, ignorando todas esas barreras invisibles que yo mismo había creado para separarme de los demás, y me hablo con toda naturalidad. Me vio como un igual, como un ser humano y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que cayera rendido ante él.

Lo ame en silencio, conformándome con su amistad, cuidándolo de lejos, apoyándole y ayudándole cada vez que pudiese. Como una preciosa joya con la que debía sentirme más que satisfecho solo por poder verla. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirme inquieto, seguí mis propios criterios así que no puedo culparlo, pero seguía sintiéndome solo, una soledad incurable como si me faltase algo, algo importante para estar completo.

Y en el momento que estaba por derrumbarme, cuando todo perdió sentido y nuevamente me había resignado a ser un cascaron vacío sin nada que ofrecer; apareció. Apareció la persona que haría plenos mis días, que alegraría mis mañanas y llenaría mi apartamento de vida. La persona que lucharía por mí, por causas que ya creía perdidas, que me defendería a capa y espada, que se preocuparía por mí y me daría aquel desayuno confortable que siempre desee. Con un hermoso rostro y preciosos ojos esmeraldas que me veían de infinitas maneras, con preocupación, con alegría, con enfado, con amor. Misaki, la persona por la que puedo decir con seguridad que valió la pena la espera.

Porque poco a poco se coló en mi vida, en mi corazón. Sus reacciones, sus palabras, esa forma de ser suya me cautivo totalmente. Por fin pude entender todos esos libros cursis que definían el amor como la cosa más bella del mundo. Por primera vez supe lo que era vivir con alguien, con charlas amenas, superficiales hasta conversaciones más profundas, compartiendo nuestros miedos, inseguridades, deseos; donde mi Misaki se armaba de valor para decirme con palabras sus obvios sentimientos por mí, porque eran obvios, lo demostraba con cada acción suya, por mantenerse a mi lado a pasar de mi mal humor al despertar, de mis ganas incontrolables por tener noches de pasión, mi peculiar obsesión por coleccionar osos porque ¿Quién hace eso sino alguien terriblemente enamorado?

En cada oportunidad trate de devolverle al menos una mínima parte de todo lo que me había dado, repitiéndole al oído infinitos "Te amo" que no hacían más que aumentar el sentimiento. Misaki se volvió lo más hermoso del universo y de la existencia misma, no sabía que se podía ser tan feliz conviviendo con alguien. Por primera vez pude ser yo mismo, pude dejar de ocultar mis sentimientos bajo una sonrisa falsa, pude confiar ciegamente en alguien sabiendo que no me apuñalaría por la espalda.

Porque podría llenar todo un libro con todo lo que Misaki es para mí y seguiría siendo insuficiente, nunca terminaría de escribir todas las razones por las que Misaki es el ser más maravilloso del mundo. Lo que cree son sus "defectos", en realidad para mí son también sus virtudes.

Quiero que siempre sonría, ni más ni menos. He sido más feliz en este tiempo de relación que en toda mi vida. Aún nos quedan algunos obstáculos que superar pero sé que, mientras estemos juntos, podremos hacerlo todo. No puedo imaginarme una vida con él. Menos por el hecho de que me siento morir solo por estar un día sin él.

Quiero que este conmigo el resto de nuestros días y me asegurare de mantenerlo a mi lado.

A menos que su felicidad ya no este conmigo.

 **Hola.**

 **Quería hacer un fic tratando de expresar mi amor hacia esta pareja. Porque cuando Usagi-san dijo esas palabras, literalmente me destrozo. Simplemente asombroso.**


End file.
